Papa sama
by SerialAuthor
Summary: SasuNaru Bad Summary. In a dark room awaits a slave waiting for his beloved husband who he calls PaPa-Sama. Maybe I was on something when I typed this.
1. Chapter 1

He was in the corner sitting in the fetal position rocking back and forth singing to himself with his voice echoing in the pitch black room.

His eyes were closed, and the only other sound other than his voice and the dripping of the water in his dank prison was the sound of the chain attached to the collar around his neck acting as a leash keeping him confined.

He was married. Or at least he was supposed to be, but now it was better to say that he was a slave.

Naruto sighed dejectedly. He was a slave to the one man he loved most, and believed had loved him equally, but he wasn't sure that was the case now.

He heard the door open, and peeked out from behind squinted eyes the figure of his husband, Sasuke.

"Baby, I'm home. Come greet daddy."

Naruto moved slowly onto his hands and knees and crawled towards Sasuke as if he were an animal being called by it's Master.

"Welcome home, Papa-sama. I missed you all day today," he spoke his hands hovering over the fabric of Sasuke's crème suit pants. How long had it been since he had been able to wear clothes without being punished? He didn't know.

"It's okay, baby. Papa, says you can touch him. I'll just throw these after your done contaminating them," Sasuke said lovingly bending down to pat his head.

Naruto nodded, and laid a dirty hand against the light colored pants, and began running them up and down his Papa's leg slowly.

He was hungry.

For food.

He needed something other than cum to survive, but he let that slip from his mind when he felt a cold hand snake its way around his chin and found him looking into the caring eyes of his Papa. His Papa was nice enough to give him the warm semen that came from his balls, and so he should appreciate it.

"Is there something you want, baby Naruto?"

He nodded.

"Than say it. I won't hurt you this time, okay. It's alright to say what you want."

Naruto opened his mouth and tried to say what he wanted, but nothing came out. He was confused as to why he couldn't ask for food when he saw what was in Papa's left hand.

Papa had lied to him. He wasn't allowed to speak, or make any sounds just yet.

He shook his head looking down at the ground shamefully as the hand he had placed on his Papa's leg was moved up higher involuntarily.

"Since you won't answer me I'll just have to give you what I have."

Naruto's hand lay upon his Papa's erection, and immediately began to pleasure it through the fabric his mouth moving to the area, and beginning to suck on what was concealed under the clothing.

He head Sasuke's breath hitch, and was rewarded with a pat on the head.

"Who's a good baby?"

He lifted his mouth for a second to bring out the strained cock with a small, pale and bony hand, and murmured to no one, "I am, Papa-sama."

* * *

><p>He licked off what left over cum there was on his Papa's dick that had just been inside his ass, and swallowed desperately trying to quell the giant hunger in him.<p>

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from his position on the floor his Papa's dick still in his hand and his bright blue eyes opened wide in confusion. Who was Naruto?

"I'm sorry honey. I meant, are you okay, baby?"

Naruto's face relaxed and he nodded. Of course he was fine. His Papa let him drink the cum this time, and he hadn't been punished at all. Not even once.

* * *

><p><strong>SerialAuthor:<strong>** Couldn't think of a name so I just used that.**

**I think I might be done with this unless I get good reviews, and people tell me some ideas of what they see happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, and I'm sorry if you didn't want to be put out like this, but a big thank you, for following directions, to ****Evil E. Evil.**** And this will definitely be the end. No more for PaPa-Sama.**

* * *

><p>"Naruto?" His voice came out timid, and shy, but how could it not. He had only been stalking the blond boy for years now. It was only recently that he had realized that if he didn't make his move the blond God would belong to someone else, and he couldn't have anything threatening the planned future he had for himself and Naruto.<p>

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

Sasuke stared stunned at the other. So he didn't know who he was talking to? That. . . Hurt.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Can I ask you something?" His eyes roamed over the curious crowd staring at him "In private? It's something of the personal sort."

"Oh sure." He watched the blond stand up, and grab his lunch tray throwing it away. "So where do you want to talk?"

He lead the blond to the most secluded place he could find: the library. Even the librarian was gone.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked in one whole breath.

He stayed silent waiting for an answer. Hopefully it would be the right one. He didn't want to have to use force to get what he wanted.

But he would if he had to. His uncles Orochimaru, and Madara told him that as an Uchiha he had a right to use force to get whatever he wanted, and he would exercise his birth given right if need be.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you ask me? Your pin says you're a junior so why would you ask out a sophomore?"

Sasuke had expected this.

"That doesn't really matter to me. Unless it does to you than I'm pretty sure I can make my brother pull some strings."

Naruto laughed, a light breezy sound, just as he knew the blond would.

"No, that's okay. I've just heard rumors of upper classmen playing mean games like this, and I wanted to be sure."

"So what do you say?" Sasuke wondered if the blond noticed that he had never looked up into his blue all seeing eyes.

"I say yes. I would love to go out with you."

After arranging an appropriate time and day Sasuke followed Naruto back to the lunch room. His eyes watched as the ass in those pants moved showing that the blond worked out. That wasn't good, Sasuke thought. He wanted to be Naruto's protector, and to protect him the blond had to be weak in all sense of the word.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the computer screen his eyes constantly glancing towards the time. He had finished with all his online college classes, and was wondering when Sasuke was going to get here.<p>

Sasuke promised he would be here at eight o' clock, and it was nine.

What if something happened to him? Ideas kept flowing through his mind scaring him. Would he be able to esca- Who would protect him? Who would love him?

He looked up as the door to their apartment opened, and knew it was Sasuke. Sasuke was the only one that knew he was here. The only one that knew they were still together.

Naruto had felt bad when he had to lie to his parents, who later died mysteriously leaving him up alone through the nights with Sasuke comforting him, about still being with Sasuke. It wasn't his fault though. Sasuke said that they were threatening the happy life that they would have together, and he agreed. He cut them, his family, and his friends, the one that had stayed with him at least till that point in time, off. If they couldn't accept Sasuke they couldn't accept him.

Seriously, Sasuke was not a violent person, he thought throwing himself upon his boyfriend as soon as he walked through the door. It was his fault that Sasuke ever raised a hand up against him.

"Sasu where were you? I was getting scared. Please, don't leave me alone for that long again," Naruto whispered continuing his nonsense rambling.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. Now take this stuff to the bedroom. I got you a present."

Naruto smiled, but he wasn't sure. Sometimes the presents hurt, and he would be in pain. The kind of pain that he wanted to die from.

He walked slowly to the bedroom, and began to take his clothes off. He did it slowly, as slowly as he could.

"Good job, Naruto."

He looked back at Sasuke, who stood in the doorway leaning on the frame, confused until he remembered that Naruto was his name. It was weird. He had forgotten that he had been born with a name that was not what Sasuke called him.

When he was naked he stood there letting Sasuke's hungry eyes take in what it needed before his body did what his brain imagined what it could be doing?

"Bend over. I want you to spread your legs, and bend over till your fingers are touching the ground."

Sasuke watched as the blond complied to his command easily.

"That's good baby," he whispered stepping closer, and closer to his pet.

"Are you going to hurt me?" he heard the blond ask in a low whisper. Sasuke reveled in the fact that he could practically taste the fear.

"No baby, but if you speak without asking I might have to. So don't do that again, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

Sneaking a hand south and placing it in the crevice between Naruto's ass cheeks Sasuke laid a finger onto the dry entrance entering only the tip to pump it in and out. "Baby, you know I want you to say yes with your ass."

Naruto moved his ass slowly up and down feeling the finger Sasuke placed over his hole enter a little each time he moved up.

"That's good. That's very good. Now to play with the new presents I got for us to use."

Even with the smothering Naruto's voice rang out that night as his blood spilled.

Damn, he would have to pay the fucking carpet company even more money to stay quiet, Sasuke thought trying to remember what name he had saved them under on his cell phone, leaving the shaking and bleeding, it wasn't that bad, Sasuke noted, the blond would live, body on the floor to sleep on the bed that he purposely kept their activities off of. It wasn't even like Naruto was allowed to sleep on his bed unless he had permission especially not after the punishment he had received when he had thought that it was for the both of them.

Naruto had been trained well over the years.

Naruto now knew that he had no freedom without him.

* * *

><p>Paradise. They were married, and were now honeymooning in paradise.<p>

Well, they were supposed to be, but he was lost. No he was free. His friends, the ones he had been coerced into forgetting were people that cared for him, were here to save him. From the person he had believed loved him the most.

He crossed the street ignoring the angry car horns blaring at him. If he hadn't been in so much of a hurry he would have stopped and would have taken a seat somewhere just to enjoy the sounds of outside.

He read the sign of the place of where he was supposed to meet them, and ran even faster to meet them. It had been so long. If it hadn't been for the one-on-one with the priest before his and Sasuke's marriage Naruto wouldn't have been on his past to freedom at this moment.

He entered the empty club, and stood their waiting for a couple of minutes when the lights were all turned on at once.

He nearly died when the blindness his eyes had under taken went away as his eyes adjusted and saw Sasuke on top of the stage sitting still as he whistled a familiar tune that had always made him depressed.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered although it echoed throughout the empty and abandoned club, "why would you leave me? We just got married."

"You're not good for me, Sasuke. They told me you were bad."

Sasuke was angry. "They're brainwashing you. They're jealous of what we have. Don't let them in, baby. Come to me now, and I won't punish you when we're back home," Sasuke tried to lie as sweetly as he could holding out his arms for Naruto to run into while begging for forgiveness. Either way Naruto would pay for thinking he could escape.

"No. I'm going with my friends."

Sasuke lowered his arms.

"Your friends. Naruto look to your right, and you'll see your friends. I even pulled some strings so you could see your stuffed dead parents."

Naruto trembled as he looked to where Sasuke indicated, but became silent and still at the sight raping his eyes and impregnating his mind.

They were dead. He didn't know how he knew that these were his friends, since they were mostly unidentifiable now, but he knew it was them.

And his parents. Sitting up as if they were alive mouths closed, and their eyelids spread open to show the shiny glass eyeballs that had been used to replace the real ones.

They were all dead.

"Wh-"

"So you would stay with me. So no one could tear us apart. Because you belong to me, and no one else."

Naruto saw Sasuke make a gesture and felt pain in the back of his neck before he blacked out.

"Take him to Uncle Orochimaru for the installments. I don't want this happening again."

* * *

><p>"Baby," Sasuke whispered to the delirious blond laying on the cold metal table in the middle of their hospital owned morgue. "Baby, look at me."<p>

Sasuke waited until drug clouded blue eyes turned to him.

"Baby?" was the hoarse whisper from the nude body laying on the cold slab of metal.

"That's your name. You answer only to me. We're married, and I'm your husband. You do what I say no matter what. With this remote I can control a small chip attached to your voice box so I can decide whether you can make a sound, or you can't." Sasuke didn't think it any of Naruto's business that he had also taken the liberty of inserting a couple of GPS chips into the blonde's body.

"I'm your master so you call me Sasuke-sama, Sasu-sama, or Papa-sama. Do you understand me, Baby?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly as not to disturb the stitches on his neck.

"Good."

* * *

><p>The room was dark, and smelled wet. It was completely silent with the exception for the dripping of a pipe on the ceiling.<p>

A small, pale body was huddled in the corner rocking back and forth. It flinched when the door opened letting in a doorway of light.

"Baby, I'm home. Come greet daddy."

Naruto moved slowly onto his hands and knees and crawled towards Sasuke as if he were an animal being called by it's Master.

"Welcome home, Papa-sama. I missed you all day today," he spoke his voice feeling strange.

"Hello Baby," Sasuke crooned lovingly stroking the blonde's pale, dirty face lightly. "I think it's time for Baby to be cleaned. Do you want to be cleaned?" Naruto nodded, his head bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

"After that Papa-sama can I have some foo-"

It was gone. His Papa had pressed the button that took away his voice. He drew back away from the standing man.

That meant he had just done something bad.

"Looks like you still need training, Baby. Come suck Papa, and if you do it right you'll get to eat my come."

Naruto licked his lips hungrily.

_Thank you, Papa-sama._

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I think about it, this is some weird shit.<strong>


End file.
